blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Wet-Tastic Adventure
Plot Trivia *Hilary wore her hair in pigtails for the first time throughout the entire episode. *Olivia is the only female girl to appear, not counting Hilary. *It's revealed that Hilary gets shy whenever her shyness fear kicks in to her. *The group (Jackson, Gordon, Olivia and Miguel) also appeared in A Jungle-ly Jungle Peril. *This is the first time Jackson appears without Jordan *This is Gordon, Olivia and Miguel's first appearances. *Starting with this episode, Hilary's voice has became higher and it'll later happen again in A Jungle-ly Jungle Peril. Songs #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Having Fun Song #Being Together #Let's Go #I'd Love to Sail #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Short Version Only) #Sailing Medley: Blow The Man Down/Sailing, Sailing #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #I Used To Be Afraid #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #Look at Me! I Can Fly #The Friendship Song #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Ava Preston as Olivia #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Jay Schramek as Miguel #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Angelina Wahler as Gabby #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Olivia and Gordon playing a card game.) *Olivia: "Okay Gordon. Next card to match is...A yellow circle." *Gordon: "Oh I just saw one of those. Where is it." *Olivia: "Do you remember, AJ. Oh. He said to try that one." *Gordon: "Oh Thanks a lot for that advice, AJ." (Jackson arrives at the park.) *Jackson: "Hey Guys." *Both: "Hi Jackson." *Jackson: "Isn't this a lovely day." *Both: "Yeah." *Jackson: "Let's go have fun, C'mon." (The kids run off to have fun and left AJ standing here. Suddenly a squirrel takes him and scurries off. Song: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day.) *Jackson: (Sings)Yes, it's a perfect for having fun. *Olivia: (Sings)We'll run and play out in the sun. *Gordon: (Sings)Let's jump and sing, you can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing, we can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *Jackson: (Sings)Play some catch. *Gordon: (Sings)Or climb a tree. *Olivia: (Sings)Or Fly a kite if we catch a breeze. *Jackson: (Sings)It's a perfect day, you can do as you please. It's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing, we can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. *Jackson: (Sings)Let's jump. *Olivia: (Sings)And sing. *Gordon: (Sings)You can do anything. *All: (Sings)It's a fun fun sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun funny, a sun sun sunny, a fun fun sunny day. (Song ends.) *Jackson: "Hey Guys. Wanna play ball." *Both: "Okay." (Meanwhile, Hilary peeked out the window and she opened the door and stepped out with Kipper.) *Hilary: "Okay Kipper. Here we are at the playground. Now what should we do. Hmm. Well. Whatever we do, we'll have fun with anything here and that means so much more." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) *Hilary: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We're gonna have the very best-of time. Because we're gonna have fun. Clap your hands! Run in place! Dance a silly dance! Make a funny face. Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. (She noticed Blaze up on a slide.) *Hilary: "Oh hi Blaze. Need a little help on the slide. Okay then here you go." (Hilary pushed Blaze down the slide and right on cue, he comes to life.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo! Thanks for the help." *Hilary: "Blaze." *Blaze: "Hi Hilary. I'm so glad to see you." *Hilary: "You too." *Blaze: (Sings)Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is... *Both: (Sings)We're gonna have fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun! (Song ends. Jackson, Gordon and Olivia raced over to Blaze.) *All: "Hi Blaze." *Blaze: "Hi guys." *Hilary: "Hey. Where's AJ. I can't see him." *All: "I don't know. Me neither." *Hilary: "Hmm. Maybe he's in the squirrel's home. Hey squirrel family." *Squirrel: "Yes." *Hilary: "By any chance you seen AJ anywhere." *Squirrel: "Well. If you're looking for AJ, he's in here. I'll get him out for you." (The squirrel lifts AJ out of his home.) *Squirrel: "Here he comes. Look out below." (And just like that, AJ comes to life.) *AJ: "Yeah. Alright." *All: "AJ." *AJ: "Hi everybody. I do love you all." *Hilary: "We just love you too." *Miguel: "Hi everyone." *All: "Hi Miguel." *Jackson: "Did you have fun on your trip." *Miguel: "Yeah. It was fun. Our family went to the beach and I got to swim in the ocean." *All: "Wow. That's cool. That's awesome." *Miguel: "And I got everyone a souvenir. A little present from my trip. Olivia and Gordon, these starfishes are for you." *Olivia: "Wow." *Gordon: "Thanks." *Miguel: "This sand dollar is for you, Jackson. I'm saving these two for Gabby and Stripes." *Jackson: "Thank you, Miguel. Wow. It's so pretty." *Miguel: "Blaze, AJ and Hilary. These different shells are for you." *Hilary: "Wow. They're so different." *AJ: "Of course. Each shell is different. See." *All: "Wow. That's so cool. It's awesome." (Stripes arrives at the park.) *Stripes: "Heyhey Everybody." *All: "Hi Stripes." *Jackson: "Here Stripes. Miguel gave you this from his trip." *Stripes: "Wow. A sand dollar. Rawr. That's so cool." (Gabby arrives at the park.) *Gabby: "Hi everyone." *All: "Hi Gabby." *Gabby: "Oh Wow. A sand dollar." *Jackson: "Miguel got three each. See. One for me, one for Stripes and one for you." *Gabby: "Cool." *Jackson: "These items are so pretty, Miguel." *Miguel: "It's great to share things." *Hilary: "Even with a friend." (Song: Being Together.) *Olivia: (Sings)I like to run and jump and play, there's so many things to do. *Gordon: (Sings)I like it even better when it's with a friend or two. *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends, it's what I like to do. Being Together with friends, together the whole day through. Any-day, Anytime, Day or night, Rain or shine. Together with friends like you. *Hilary: (Sings)Everyday I learn new things and grow a little too. *AJ: (Sings)It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends, it's what I like to do. Being Together with friends, together the whole day through. *Olivia: (Sings)Any-day. *Miguel: (Sings)Any-time. *Jackson: (Sings)Day or night. *Gordon: (Sings)Rain or shine. *All: (Sings)Together with friends like you. *Hilary: "Aww." *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends like you. (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Hey Miguel. What did you do on your vacation." *Miguel: "We went swimming and we even had a picnic there. Oh and we also went sailing." *All: "Wow. Awesome. Cool." *Blaze: "I think Sailing will be a great adventure." *AJ: "C'mon Everyone. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) *Hilary: (Sings)Let's Go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)On an adventure today. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)It's gonna be so great. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)We can hardly wait. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. Let's go. Let's go. *Hilary: (Sings)Let's Go and explore the world, each day we'll bring something new. *AJ: (Sings)Anything is possible. Just make a wish and it might come true. *Olivia: "C'mon Guys!" *Hilary: (Sings)Let's Go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)On an adventure today. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)It's gonna be so great. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)We can hardly wait. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. Let's go. Let's go. *Hilary: (Sings)Let's Go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)On an adventure today. Let's Go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)It's gonna be so great. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. *Hilary: (Sings)We can hardly wait. Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's Go. Let's go. Let's go. *Hilary: (Sings)Let's go. *All: (Sings)Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. (Song ends.) *Hilary: "But where can we go sailing, Blaze. We're not at the beach." *Blaze: "That's easy, Hilary. All we have to do is to use our imagination." *Hilary: "Miguel, have you brought your toy sailboat." *Miguel: "I thought you'd never ask. Cuz, I got one of those." *AJ: "Great. Now let's go sailing. Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go sailing. I wish we can go sailing. I wish we can go sailing." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and her friends are on Hilary's very own Dreamboat and with a magical touch, the kids are wearing bathing suits.) *Hilary: "Pretty Cool. Huh." *All: "Yeah. So cool. Awesome." *Jackson: "It sure got windy all of a sudden." (Suddenly a sailboat sails past them.) *Hilary: "Oh. Look. Our friends have arrived." *Blaze: "Okay crew. The wind is blowing this way. Let's turn the sail." *AJ: "Aye-aye captain Blaze. Pull the mainsheet rope." *All: (Grunting efforts). (They sail off with the kids.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Hi Blaze." *Blaze: "Hey. It's me." *Hilary: "Your good ol' pal and friend of all time." *Blaze: "Blaze. And this is my best buddy, AJ." *Hilary: "Hi AJ." *AJ: "Hi." *Hilary: "So. What's up today." *Blaze: "We're taking a ride on a sailboat with our friends, Gabby and Stripes. Pretty cool, huh." *Gabby: "This Boat is amazing." *Miguel: "It sure is." *Stripes: "Yeah, Blaze. How do you make it go so fast." *Blaze: "The sailboat moves fast because it's powered by the wind." *All: "The wind." *AJ: "Yeah! It's using wind power." *Hilary: "Wind power!? What's that?" *Blaze: "Wind has the power to push things. See. When wind blows against the sail, it pushes our boat forward through the water. That's wind power." *Stripes: "Wind power. Rawr! I like it." *Hilary: "Me too." (They continue on their adventure. Song: Sailing Medley.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile...) (Song: You Can Count On Me.) * (Song ends.) *Gordon: "Well. Olivia and I need to get going. We promise mom we'd help set up the table." *Olivia: "Yeah. Our grandparents are having supper with us tonight. Bye guys." *All: "Bye Guys. So long. See you later. Goodbye." (Olivia and Gordon left the playground. Kipper starting to try to get Hilary's attention.) *Hilary: "Hang on Guys. What is it, Kipper." (Kipper whispers something to Hilary.) *Hilary: "I see. Well. I don't know, but I'll ask. Kipper wants to know guys." *AJ: "What is it." *Hilary: "Do you guys have a song in your heart." *Blaze: "Of course we do." *AJ: "Ya know, Hilary. Whether or not that you're shy or not. You really have to find the confidence. It also takes some time to get to know someone and be a friend. It’s another great way to say I Love You." (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends. Stripes and Hilary hug Blaze and AJ.) *AJ: "Aww. I do love you, Hilary." *Hilary: "I love you guys too. Thanks a lot for that confidence lesson and telling me it's okay that I feel shy sometimes." *AJ: "You're welcome, Hilary." *Hilary: "C'mon Stripes. We'd better go." *Both: "Bye Guys. So long. See you later." *AJ: "Okay. Bye. See you later." *Stripes: "So long Everybody. I had fun today." (In a flash, Stripes disappear.) *Hilary: "That was really awesome." (She suddenly hears chattering.) *Hilary: "Um. What's that chattering. Where'd it go." (She noticed that Blaze and AJ turned back into dolls. A toy sailboat sat near them and a monkey was beside them.) *Hilary: "Guys! Thanks a lot for helping me to get over my shyness fear, guys. Bye. So long. See you later." (She races out of the gate. Then the Blaze and AJ dolls winks as the episode ends.) Gallery Category:Blog posts